


Strange Stalker

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, stalker Stephen Strange, they’re idiots and don’t know how to communicate properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Tony has a stalker. He paid no mind when there were harmless notes on his door or bag of chips by his doorstep. But now the notes are becoming more eerie asking why he didn’t go sleep on time or who was that woman he invited over to his house. Tony need find this stalker before things get out of his control.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35





	1. Mr.Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw guardian reaper still on hiatus but wanted make this while I’m still brainstorming

“ Morning, Tony!”

Tony turned around with a yawn giving a tired wave. “ Morning,May. How’s the squirt?” He asked fishing for his keys in his pocket. “ Oh peter doing great! Just started walking!” Tony chuckled to him self finally finding his keys. “ Next thing you know he’ll be running off to college.” Tony added about to insert his key until he noticed a sticky note over the keyhole. “ That’s very true. Well nice seeing you again Tony. Stop by house anytime!” Tony waved his goodbye but May was already back in her home. Tony picked up the note reading it.

_Good morning, I just moved and wanted to say hi.  
_

_\- your new neighbor._

Tony arched his eyebrow looking around. Didn’t look like anybody else had a sticky note then again he’s barley home to begin with so person might have long settled in. _Whatever_. Tony shrugged walking inside his home.   
  


“ Kids I’m home~“

Tony cooed turning on the light he was greet by two mechanical arms opening their claws as if they were saying alone. “ Good morning, U. And good morning to you Dum-E did you learned your lesson?” Tony asked looking at the bot with dunce hat on. The robot whined and Tony laughed taking it off. “ It’s okay I forgive you. Burn my coffee again I’m giving you to elementary science fair. “ Tony jokingly threatened tossing the hat on the counter. He really needed to sleep after nearly 24 hour shift in the labs. Tony stopped when U passed him a towel and washcloth. “ I’ll shower after I sleep buddy. Hold all my calls while daddy sleeps okay?” Tony yawned again heading to his bedroom face diving onto his warm bed. Tony lightly snored enjoy the warmth from his covers.

****

Tony got out the shower feeling completely recharged after his rest. He couldn’t remember last time he had full 8 hours of sleep but if he had opportunity he’ll take it. Putting on tshirt and sweatpants, Tony headed over to his coffee machine and frowned. “ Right damn thing is broken.” Tony groaned glaring at Dum-E who lowered its claw.   
  


“ Note to self fix coffee machine and see if May can spot me a cup.” Tony opened his door and stopped seeing sticky note on his doormats along with a coffee cup surround by sugar packets and different flavored cream cups. _What on_...

_Good morning, you saw my note I’m glad. I meant to introduce myself but you looked tired so here’s hot coffee on me. Not sure how you take it but take what you need.  
_

_\- your neighbor._

Tony picked up the cup and to his surprised it was still hot. He looked down both hallways wondering who could have left it. Opening the top, Tony gave it a quick sniff making sure it wasn’t tampered with. It smelt fine and rated fine, shrugging he grabbed three sugar packets and two vanilla creamers along with the note. The door closed and opened again. Tony placed a note on his doormate and slipped some money underneath it. He closed the door once again with a smile on his face.

* * *

_Oh! He saw my note again! Is he-okay he didn’t see me good. Ah he left something? Another note!_

** Hey thanks for the coffee really needed it. **

** \- Tony Stark.  **  
  


_I’m glad~ so you three sugars and two vanillas? Cute you have a sweet tooth. I’ll keep this-oh another message._

** PS if you turned over my note there’s five bucks under my mate. For the coffee. Gonna work on fixing my coffee machine. Thanks again, Mr.Note and yes I’ll keep calling you that unless you don’t want me to. Or you know just knock on my door. No rush. I got whole week off before heading back to the lab.  **  
  
_  
_

_A whole week...how nice of you tell me that..I’ll make good use of that, Tony, my Tony.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen powers or no powers Tony HAS to have his dumb robot bots okay he has too lol
> 
> All feedback is welcome


	2. Stalker

Tony been getting lot of notes recently. The notes ranged from simple greetings like: How was your day? Did you sleep well?. Sometimes those notes would include Tony’s favorite snacks and drinks. Of course each time Tony leave the money under the mate but it go untouched. Mr. Note says he doesn’t need and is happy to just make Tony’s day better. All in all it was harmless. Tony thought about leaving his cell number so they can text but the note exchange oddly enough felt personal. Soon it became _too_ personal..

“ Hey U, Dum-E, Pepper and Rhodey are coming over you two behave got it?”   
  


Tony looked at his bots currently holding a broom and dust pan. They knocked over a plant and so far have yet to clean the mess up. A knock was heard and Tony smiled opening his door seeing his close friends. “ Honeybear, Peps!” Tony have his best friends tight hugs before inviting them in.

” Well Tony I’m impressed this place looks liveable.”

” So is the broken pot you are your boys?”

” It’s one of them pretty sure it’s Dum-E, right dum dum?”

Dum-E flexed his claw turning it towards U. Pepper snorted and Tony rolled his eyes shooing the bots away. “ Anyway make yourselves at home. I got some good wine and cheese cubes for my favorite humans.” Tony said happily walking towards his fridge. “ Jeez Tones, you’ve got lot of sticky notes.” Rhodey said looking at the different color notes that formed a stack. Tony came back with two filled wine glasses heading them to his friends.

” Their from my neighbor Mr.Note.”

” You neighbor is called Mr.Note???”

“ No but he’s never told me his name yet. And only reason I know it’s a he because he told me so. But it’s whatever seems like shy type.”

Tony sat on other side of the sofa popping cheddar cheese cube in his mouth. “ Seems like he really likes you.” Rhodey says looking through each note. “ Think so? I mean guy bought me so much drinks and snacks yet refuse even a penny from me.” Tony huffed drinking his wine. “ Let’s hope he’s not some stalker.” Pepper mumbled into her glass and Tony rolled his eyes. “ Oh come Peps you really think that?” Pepper nodded her head and Tony looked at Rhodey for backup.   
  


“ Pepper has a point. Like the notes are cute but you should set boundaries with this guy. Just so there’s no confusion.”

Tony rolled his eyes disappointed but he knew Rhodey was right, he’s always right. “ *sigh* Yeah I’ll talk to him just so where on same page. Can we hang out like proper friends now? My day off is only a week you know.”

-later-

Tony walked Rhodey and Pepper to there cars or well one car. Pepper was slightly drunk. “ Male sure my car doesn’t get towed,,” Pepper slurred as Tony gently eased her into back seat of Rhodey truck. “ Your car is safe here, Peps.” Tony reassured her buckling her seatbelt. “ What about you Sargent?” Tony teased holding Rhodey’s keys. “ I’m good besides I have work tomorrow.” Rhodey replied grabbing his keys stepping into his car.   
  


“ Hey about earlier...”

” I know I know set boundaries. Don’t have worry about me platypus.”

” You saying that makes me worry but o trust you make big boy decisions.”

” Pfft don’t I always?”

Rhodey laughed shaking his head. “ Sure Tony. I’ll text you once Pepper is home, later.” Tony waved goodbye as his friend drove off. Tony sighed walking back inside the apartment complex heading to his room. He stopped seeing another sticky note. He frowned upon reading it.   
  


_Who were those people just now? Friend? Family? Lovers??? Are you single? Why were you guys up so late? How come you never told me these-_

Tony balled up the note as he walked back into his home tossing it in the trash.

 _Fuck Rhodey you were right._  
  
Tony grabbed his own notepad writing down a reponse. He opened the door slapping on the front before slamming it. He hated going to bed grumpy but Mr.Note didn’t need to react that way. 

_Whatever shouldn’t be a big deal tomorrow_.

It was, when Tony came out there was spilled coffee on his door along with a wet note. Tony picked it up seeing it was the note he left last night. Meaning his _neighbor_ was just here since the coffee was still warm. _Fuck this_. Tony went back inside grabbing a marker and sticky note. After writing he placed it on his door slamming it shut. He had few more days until he was back to working in the labs again.   
  
_Better end things now before it escalates_...

* * *

_I feel awful leaving that note. I shouldn’t have said such things. But it’ll be okay I got him his favorite coffee that always cheers....him..._

** Fuck you asshole, mind your own business. Quit acting like a stalker! **

_Stalker,,,,Im **NOT** a stalker! Damn it I spilled coffee on his door. Whatever he made me upset calling me such things. I thought we were friends. I need to cool off before I do something stupid._

_i wrote an apology hopefully he forgives m-_

**WE’RE DONE ** _._

_No...I- I can fix this,,,_

_He’s ignoring me. All my gifts and notes he tossing them in the trash! I’m sorry I truly am why can’t he understand that!_

” Stephen?”

_Oh it’s May..._

” Mrs. Parker”

” Oh you don’t have be formal with me, doctor!

” I suppose not it’s been a while...

” Well with all those patients you have I can imagine.”

” Yeah- did you need something?”

” Yes! Peter due for his shots soon and not sure how prepare him for it, any suggestions?”

” Just practice with him. Get a pen and talk him through it and of course have candy on stand-by he should be g-“

“ Stephen?...oh evening Tony!”

 _Tony_...

” Evening, May.”

” Back to work I take it?”

” Yeah to be honest I actually miss it. My day off was- doesn’t matter. Tell Ben and Pete I said hi. Oh and sorry interrupting your conversation.”

” Oh I well See you later Tony! He’s such a nice man, smart too~”

 _He looked at me! He’s so handsome up close. Stephen you idiot why didn’t you say something_!

” Stephen? You okay hun?”   
  


“ I’m fine just realize I had something take care of. Let me know how Peter does!”

_I have to see him! I have to talk to him!- He’s gone...Now I have to wait again...fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey: !  
> Pepper: what?  
> Rhodey: I think Tony doing some stupid again instead of being a normal person.  
> Pepper: well he’ll figure it out.  
> Rhodey: Fair point. 
> 
> ( next chapter be Stephen pov :3)


	3. Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for wait :c but hey it's Stephen's pov time

“ Everything okay?”

Stephen looked up seeing his friend Christine holding a cup of tea. Stephen gave a faint smile grabbing the warm cup.

” Just thinking...”

” That bad huh?”

Stephen sighed nodding his head. Tony was gone, who knew when he come back home. But knowing they couldn’t talk things out bothered him to know end. “ It’ll get better, don’t think too much about it or you’ll get a headache.” Christine reassure rubbing Stephen’s shoulder. _Still..._ Three days passed and not seeing Tony drove Stephen insane. Few more days passed and Stephen called in sick he didn’t feel like going to work. His obsession with Tony didn’t get better. He figure online shopping would clear his head and lightbulb turned on.   
  


_I’ll get him gifts! He always liked my gifts~_

Stephen smiled as he built his cart. All the things that Tony liked. He made sure it was in Tony’s name but let the the giver anonymous for reasons...Stephen was cheerful once again waiting for Tony’s gifts was a good distraction from his sulking.   
  


Another week went by and Stephen went by Tony’s home seeing bunch of boxes by the doorway and May talking on her phone? “ -okay I’ll get them inside for you, don’t work too hard.” May hung up her phone and saw Stephen. She smiled waving at him. “ Oh Stephen perfect timing can you help me?” Stephen stuffed his pen and notepad in his back pocket. He smiled walking towards her.

” Afternoon, May. Lot of boxes here.”

” I’ll say and Tony didn’t even buy all this.”

” Really?....Seems like guy that spends lot of money.”

” He does doesn’t he? Well can’t have all this lying around so I called asking if it was okay to put it inside.”

 _So that what the call was about_...

” Would you like help with that?”   
  
May smiled giving Stephen’s arm a squeeze. “ Knew I can count on you doctor! I’ll grab the lighter ones.” Stephen smiled back manly because he already knew what each box contained. May pulled a key underneath Tony’s doormate to open the door. Stephen gulped feeling anxious, he never been inside before let alone been close enough to see what was inside.   
  


The main room looked like a usual living room. Tv, coffee table, sofa, robots?? Stephen stared at the two machines oddly enough looking back at him despite lacking eyes. “ Oh that’s U and Dum-E Tony’s babies.” May added setting a box on his kitchen counter. And idea formed and Stephen smirked.

” Hey May did Tony order all this?”

” Hmm you know what I don’t think he did. But he didn’t seem upset about it.”

Oh! Stephen was grinning now. Tony wasn’t upset about the gifts meaning surely that meant him and Tony could speak again soon. “ Says anonymous like he has a every admirer...” Stephen said casually and May eyes light up. “ Think so? Well these should be tossed in his kitchen! We- nevermind...” May adjusted her glasses and Stephen came back with few more boxes. “ Let’s put them in his room.” Stephen suggest and May smiled thinking the same thing. “ Yeah we should, and if he asks it’ll be my idea.” May reassured and Stephen didn’t mind at all. Stephen took in every details about Tony’s home. Where everything stood to how it was angled a certain way. Not to mention he knew about to spare key- not that Stephen would go so far tempting as it was. Stephen could never cross that line.   
  


“ Well that’s all of them. Thanks again Stephen I owe you one.”

” No thank you, May. I really need this.”

May tilted her head unsure what Stephen meant by it. Stephen left Tony’s home with a accomplished smile on his face. 

* * *

“ You’re in good mood today.”

Stephen washed his hands looking at Christine. “ I am. Really good mood.” He replied happily. Christine gave a smirk scooting closer to Stephen. " Sooo then you wouldn't mind helping this patient with his broken arm? He's very stubborn and you **love** stubborn patients." Christine asked nodding her arm on Stephen. Stephen chuckled with a nod. " Sure Christine." Christine giggled hugging Stephen before getting up. " Great everything all prepped might need prescribe him some painkillers. Have fun! Oh it's room 402!" Christine left the room an Stephen took a deep breath preparing himself. Stephen headed to room 402 and nearly stopped seeing _**who**_ his patient was. 

" Oh...it's you?"

" Tony,,,,,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen: [ gay panic ]  
> Tony: umm you need me to call a doctor....doc?
> 
> Also thought about Stephen breaking into Tony's home but he's not THAT desperate. Although U and Dum-E trying stop him would be something


	4. Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst!

Tony? Why are you here??? How did you break your arm- ” You okay doc?” Tony asked and Stephen looked at Tony with panic look for a moment. “ I’m fine it’s just a surprise that’s all. May talks a lot about you.” Tony chuckled scratching his head. “ Yeah don’t blame her. Never knew we had a doctor in neighborhood. Small world am I right?” Tony laughed and Stephen laughed back nervously. “ Indeed- so what I here you’re giving my coworkers a hard time?” Stephen asked shifting to his doctor mood best he can. He pointed his pen at Tony’s arm sling. ” This? Pfft trust me doc it’s nothing. I was doing self testing, miscalculated and BOOM flew into brick wall! “ You-you flew,,,” ” Oh trust me that’s not even worst of it. Got bunch of battle scars fair exchange when inventing teach. See look?” Tony lifted his shirt and Stephen would’ve choked then and there. But he simply covered his mouth gasping. Tony’s chest was littered with various cuts, bruises, and burns. I- I just want to kiss them better,,, “ Have to admit-“ Tony stared pulling his shirt back down. “ You’re handling this way better than my friends. Well expect Rhodey he’s surprised I haven’t died yet. Pepper nearly fainted when I came home with glass all over me. Oh and May! Bless her heart it took a while to get her to stop checking on me with first aid kit in her hand- am I talking too much?” Stephen finally snapped out of his gaze and smiled. “ Not at all. Although I think it goes without saying you should be more careful in your work environment.” Tony shrugged as if he heard that line plenty of times before, which he had. “ You’re arm luckily isn’t fractured so cast nor surgery is required.” Stephen wrote something down handing the paper to Tony. Tony grabbed with reading it over he arched his eyebrow. “ Something wrong?” Tony looked at Stephen and back at the note. ” Nothing...seriously I have stay home for two weeks?” ” And not overwork your arm yes. The faster you let your body heal the faster you can go back to..inventing as you.” ” Right...well doc since we live in same castle mind giving me a lift?” Stephen gave a stiff smile in order to contain his excitement. “ I don’t see why not...let me wrap up few things and we can go.” Tony nodded his head looking around. “ You like shawarma, doc? Think we should get on the way home.” Tony offered as Stephen wrote something down stuff it in his pocket. “ Works for me. Also it’s Stephen..Stephen Strange.” ” Heh Strange name.” ” *chuckles* Shut up~“ ” Well home sweet home. Also ignore the kids they aren’t lethal just very dumb.” Stephen gave a fake confused look already knowing what Tony was referring too. To think he back in Tony’s home again so soon made him giddy on inside. All Stephen could think about is Tony’s look on his face seeing his gifts. “ You invented robots?” Stephen stated setting food on kitchen counter. “ Yup my very first projects. Is that right~“ Tony cooed scratching U’s claw like it was some mechanical puppy. “ Must say I didn’t expect your home to be...” ” Normal? What you thought you find explosive marks in ceiling?” Stephen blushed looking away and Tony snorted. “ Well don’t worry got that cleaned up ages ago.” Stephen gave Tony and concerned look and Tony laughed clinging on to his sling. “ I’m kidding Stephen. Can’t help but tease my neighborly doctor.” Stephen shrugged his shoulders but inside he enjoyed the teasing. Tony seemed more open about himself than in writing. Stephen couldn’t explain the reasons but oh how he wished they talked face to face from the start. “ Hey I’m gonna change clothes. You can start eating, should be few sodas in fridge.” Stephen nodded watching Tony walked towards his bedroom. Stephen figure he wait few minutes to let him take in all gifts he received. Few minutes went passed and Stephen decided to see Tony’s reaction. “ Everything alright Tony? Do you need-oh wow!” Stephen stopped at the doorway pretending to look surprised. Tony had opened one of the boxes and it was a red gold work apron that came with matching tools as well. “ Lot of shopping?” Stephen asked moving just a little to catch a glimpse of Tony’s face. “ I know right. Some of this stuff looks expensive... but you’re a doctor so shouldn’t cost to much right?” Stephen frowned, legitimately taken a back. ” I don’t-“ ” Don’t play dumb Stephen, or do you prefer Mr.Note? How about we call it what it really is, Stalker.” Stephen’s eyes widen and he took a step back as Tony approached him. Tony held up two pieces of paper. His doctor note and note Stephen left on the packages Im really sorry about what happened. Keep what you want. - Mr.Note ” Let-let me-“ Tony balled up the paper tossing it at Stephen. “ Fuck man why did you-“ Tony clenched his fist and walked passed Stephen. “ Tony please can’t we talk this out!” Tony shook his head opening the door, “ No we can’t. Now get out.” Tony avoided looking at Stephen as he walked pass him in shame. “ Please-“ ” I said what I meant about us being done. Keep it that way.” ” Wa-“ Tony slammed the door in Stephen’s face and the sound locking made Stephen flinch. He stood there for a moment let his mind process. That sadness quickly boiled into anger as he balled his fist. Stephen raised his hand want to bang on the door. ” Go away or I’m calling the cops! Don’t even think about leaving a stupid note one door!” Tony yelled on the other-side. Stephen dropped his head and fists in defeated and walked away. He stopped wondering if Tony opened the door but didn’t bother waiting long. Im such an idiot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god these two so dumb 🤦🏽♀️ 
> 
> Also Stephen wrote so many time to tony of course he gonna point out the similarities in handwriting. 
> 
> Next chapter back on tony pov
> 
> ( should probably tag this fic as slow burn huh?)


End file.
